Dominance
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: full length SVU episode. A dogwalker is raped and the suspect pool keeps growing and growing, when they finally narrow it down they have quite the dilemma. Also Olivia has a few dates with an annoying guy and talks to Elliot about it. Please R & R!
1. Teaser

**Dominance**

A/N: Hey everyone, so this a script I'm working on for my portfolio and I'd love any input you might have for me. I have the whole thing planned out already but if you see anything wrong or are confused by anything please let me know! Also since it's an actual script for my portfolio I can't go too over the top with the E/O but don't worry I definitely have some planned.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Script format key: sounds are capitalized, O.S means 'off screen', 'BEAT' means they pause, and when characters are first introduced their names are capitalized.

* * *

**Teaser:**

EXT. NEW YORK CITY STREET-DAY

A WOMAN, age 21, with a messenger bag from Take U Out Dog Walking Company walks down the sidewalk whistling. She skips up the stairs to an apartment building and enters.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING HALLWAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

She puts her key in the door and we can hear a dog SCRATCHING at it from the other side.

WOMAN:

Just a minute Daisy, I'm coming.

As she gets the door open a MAN rushes her from behind and pushes her into the apartment. She SCREAMS. We don't see his face, only his back. He shoves her into the bedroom and we hear the dog BARKING, her SCREAMING, and a struggle.

INT. APARTMENT-DAY-LATER

BENSON and STABLER arrive on scene and find UNFORMED OFFICERS and the PARAMEDICS already there. Benson approaches a FEMALE UNIFORM.

BENSON

What happened?

FEMALE OFFICER

Cynthia Wells, dog walker. Ambushed from behind when entering the apartment and raped.

Benson takes off into the apartment and approaches the victim, CYNTHIA WELLS.

BENSON

Hi Cynthia I'm Detective Benson how're you doing?

CYNTHIA:

(displaced anxiety)

Where's Daisy? Did she get out? You have to find her.

Benson scans the apartment but doesn't see the dog.

BENSON

It's alright we'll find her. Let's focus on you though.

CYNTHIA:

(panicked)

No you have to find her I can't lose a dog I'll get fired.

BENSON:

We're going to take you to the hospital now to get you checked out.

The paramedics begin to wheel her into the hallway, Stabler walks in carrying a small white dog.

STABLER:

Found her in the hallway, she peed on my jacket.

The paramedics continue to roll the gurney out of the apartment.

CYNTHIA (O.S)

(yelling from hallway)

She needs fresh water!

Benson and Stabler exchange glances and look down at Daisy.


	2. Act One

Dominance

A/N: sorry if the spacing is too close together, it wouldn't let me format it the way I wanted to.

ACT ONE

FADE IN

INT. HOSPITAL EXAM ROOM-DAY-LATER

Benson is in the room with Cynthia and DR. GRAFF who has just finished the rape exam and is now examining the bruises on her face.

DR. GRAFF

These contusions don't need stitches but you will be sore for a few days. Make sure you put some ice on that later.

CYNTHIA

Alright.

DR. GRAFF

Have you had intercourse within the last forty eight hours Cynthia?

Cynthia shifts uncomfortably on the bed.

CYNTHIA

Yeah with my boyfriend this morning. Why?

BENSON

Because we'll have to distinguish between his DNA and the perpetrator's.

(beat)

Are you sure you didn't see him at all?

CYNTHIA

Yes, he shoved me in the room from behind. I never saw him.

BENSON

Is there anyone who would want to hurt you?

CYNTHIA

No, who would want to do something like this?

BENSON

Do you remember if he had a certain smell to him? Or any tattoos-

Cynthia's boyfriend, HANK MASTERS, enters the room before Benson can finish.

CYNTHIA

Hank!

Hank rushes over to her and embraces her.

HANK

Cinny! Are you alright baby? They told me what happened on the phone.

Cynthia begins to cry and clings onto Hank who sits on the bed next to her.

CYNTHIA

It was awful, he just pushed me in the door. I couldn't stop him...

HANK

It's alright baby, it's alright.

Hank finally acknowledges Benson standing in the room.

HANK (CONT'D)

And you are?

BENSON

Detective Benson, I was just getting Cynthia's statement.

HANK

You're gonna have to come back later.

BENSON

Sir we're also going to need-

HANK

(angrily)

Can't you see she's upset?

He gets up from the bed and opens the door.

HANK (CONT'D)

Please leave.

Benson doesn't put up a fight.

BENSON

Here's my card.

She hands him her card.

BENSON (CONT'D)

We're going to need to get her statement later and we'll also need to talk to you.

HANK

Fine. I'll call you when she's feeling up to it.

Benson exits the room with the rape kit.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Benson enters the hallway where Stabler was waiting for her.

STABLER

Did you get her statement?

BENSON

I was trying to when her boyfriend kicked me out.

STABLER

So you didn't get anything?

BENSON

(pissy)

Just that he pushed her into the apartment from behind and she didn't see his face. That's all I had time to get.

Benson checks her phone.

STABLER

Why are you so tense?

BENSON

(checking phone)

This! This is why I'm tense!

STABLER

What?

BENSON

Three new text messages and a voicemail already it's not even one.

STABLER

You lost me.

BENSON

This guy Craig that I've gone out with a few times. He's constantly texting and calling me.

STABLER

So he likes you.

BENSON

I don't have time for this during the day.

STABLER

What's he saying?

BENSON

(reading from phone)

How's you day going? I can't wait to see you tonight. And a picture of a flower!

She shows Stabler the phone.

STABLER

(amused)

The nerve of him.

BENSON

You don't think that's a tad bit obsessive?

STABLER

Don't you think you're going a tad bit overboard here?

They exit the hospital.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Benson and Stabler are updating MUNCH, FIN, and CRAGEN on the case.

CRAGEN

Okay what do we know about our victim?

STABLER

Cynthia Wells age twenty one. She's a dogwalker wtih Take U Out dogwalking company.

He hangs her picture up on the bulletin board.

CRAGEN

Did you get a statement on the rape?

BENSON

Partial statement.

CRAGEN

Why partial?

BENSON

The boyfriend kicked me out before I could get a full one.

CRAGEN

Okay what do you have so far?

BENSON

She was shoved into the apartment after she opened the door, she never saw his face, he raped her in the bedroom.

FIN

Any suspects?

BENSON

None that the victim could think of.

CRAGEN

Make sure you get a full statement later.

STABLER

Why would any young girl be a dogwalker in the city? It's too dangerous.

MUNCH

I would think that the company checks everything out before they send the walkers out.

STABLER

Obviously not.

CRAGEN

So you're thinking?

STABLER

Could've been the owner of the apartment. Not a bad way to lure a young co-ed into your home.

MUNCH

It's too obvious, he'd have to know he'd get caught.

CRAGEN

Do we know who it is?

BENSON

Jackson Bainsley was on the dogwalker route sheet.

CRAGEN

Check him out.

(beat)

What else?

MUNCH

What about the dogwalking company?

STABLER

Take U Out dogwalking company has been in business for eight years owned and operated by Sam Rollins.

MUNCH

He's worth looking into, he'd know where she was all day and what kind of dog was waiting on the other side of the door.

STABLER

It was a little white puff ball.

MUNCH

See, he wouldn't risk it with a pit bull in the apartment.

CRAGEN

Okay Munch and Fin go talk to Mr. Rollins. Benson, Stabler go meet Mr. Bainsley and inform him of what happened in his apartment this morning.

INT. OFFICE BUILDING-DAY

Munch and Fin enter the office of SAM ROLLINS who is seated at his desk staring at his computer.

MUNCH

Mr. Rollins?

SAM ROLLINS

Yes, can I help you?

They flash their badges.

MUNCH

Detectives Munch and Tutuola from the Special Victim's Unit.

He gives them his full attention.

SAM ROLLINS

What can I do for you?

MUNCH

One of your dogwalkers, Cynthia Wells, was raped in one of your client's apartments this morning.

SAM ROLLINS

Oh my God. Which apartment?

FIN

Aren't you going to ask if she's alright?

SAM ROLLINS

Yes yes of course, how is she?

MUNCH

She's doing okay considering. How long has Cynthia worked for you?

SAM ROLLINS

About six months now.

MUNCH

Is she a good employee?

SAM ROLLINS

Yes very good. Great with the animals, always on time.

(beat)

Which apartment was she at when this happened?

FIN

(looking at his notes)

A Mr. Jackson Bainsley.

SAM ROLLINS

Oh dear, that was only her second stop of the day. I have to make some phone calls and get her route covered will you give me a few minutes.

MUNCH

That can wait, what can you tell us about Mr. Bainsley?

SAM ROLLINS

Uh he's a young guy, a lawyer I think. Always pays on time.

FIN

Anything else?

SAM ROLLINS

Well there was a small incident once, nothing major though.

FIN

What happened?

SAM ROLLINS

He was home once when I had a walker scheduled. He scared her half to death because he's never home when he has a walk scheduled. She said he made her feel very uncomfortable.

FIN

Did he do anything to her?

SAM ROLLINS

No he just stared her the whole time she was there.

(beat)

Is that all you need from me? I really have to get her route covered.

MUNCH

Just one more question, where were you this morning around ten?

SAM ROLLINS

Am I a suspect?

MUNCH

We just have to ask.

SAM ROLLINS

I've been here since nine.

MUNCH

Can anyone verify that?

SAM ROLLINS

The security guard might remember me coming in.

MUNCH

Okay, thank you for your time. We'll be in touch.

Munch and Fin exit the office and get into the elevator.

INT. ELEVATOR-DAY-CONTINUOUS

MUNCH

That guy gave me a weird feeling.

FIN

Who doesn't?

INT. LAW OFFICE LOBBY-DAY

Benson and Stabler approach a RECEPTIONIST at her desk.

STABLER

Hello we're looking for a Mr. Bainsley.

RECEPTIONIST

And you are?

They flash their badges.

BENSON

Benson, Stabler.

RECEPTIONIST

Third door on your right.

STABLER

Pretty swanky office.

They walk down the hall and into-

INT. LAW OFFICE-DAY-CONTINUOUS

They enter the office and find JACKSON BAINSLEY seated at his desk pouring over paperwork. They KNOCK at the open door and enter.

STABLER

Jackson Bainsley?

He looks up from his paperwork.

JACKSON BAINSLEY

Yes?

STABLER

I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson. We're with the Special Victim's Unit of the NYPD.

JACKSON BAINSLEY

Can I help you?

BENSON

Your dogwalker was attacked in your apartment this morning.

JACKSON BAINSLEY

(surprised)

Is she alright?

BENSON

She will be.

(beat)

Do you think of your building as being generally safe?

JACKSON BAINSLEY

Of course, I feel perfectly safe there.

STABLER

How about security?

JACKSON BAINSLEY

Well a stranger could get in if they came in behind someone, but that's true anywhere.

STABLER

How long have you been using a dog walking service?

JACKSON BAINSLEY

About a year, it's a great company.

(beat)

Is my dog okay?

STABLER

Yeah she's fine. Our crime scene techs were at your apartment for a few hours collecting evidence. They're done but its kind of a mess.

JACKSON BAINSLEY

That's alright, my cleaning lady comes tomorrow.

BENSON

Where were you this morning around ten?

JACKSON BAINSLEY

Right here, that's why I needed a dogwalker.

BENSON

Can anyone verify that?

JACKSON BAINSLEY

The receptionist and all of the other associates who were here with me.

BENSON

Thank you, we just have to ask.

JACKSON BAINSLEY

No problem, let me know if you need anything else.

STABLER

Will do, thank you.

They exit.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Cragen, Munch, Fin, Benson, and Stabler are adding photos to the white board.

BENSON

Jackson Bainsley owns the apartment and was at his office by nine this morning.

She places his picture on the board.

CRAGEN

Did you verify the alibi?

STABLER

Yeah the receptionist remembers him coming in and staying all morning.

CRAGEN

Next?

MUNCH

Sam Rollins, Take U Out owner. We can't verify his alibi and personally he gave me a wonky feeling.

Munch places his photo on the white board.

CRAGEN

How so?

MUNCH

He was more concerned with getting Cynthia's route covered than with what happened to her.

CRAGEN

What'd you think Fin?

FIN

I don't know if he'd rape her, he didn't have much to say about her. Maybe he was just an jackass.

CRAGEN

Do we have any other suspects?

FIN

I wouldn't rule out a stranger following her into the building.

Fin draws a stick figure with a question mark over his head on the board.

BENSON

I'm not ruling out the boyfriend.

STABLER

They had sex this morning why would he follow her and rape her?

BENSON

I don't know but he seemed kind of possessive.

STABLER

Liv.

BENSON

What?

He just looks at her and before they can get into a sparring match Cynthia and Hank walk into the squad room.

CYNTHIA

Detective Benson?

Benson turns around and walks towards her.

BENSON

Cynthia hi, let's go to the interview room and talk.

Benson begins to lead her away and Hank starts to follow. Stabler walks over and intercepts him.

STABLER

Hank why don't we talk over here.

HANK

I want to go with her.

STABLER

She'll be back in a few minutes I have to talk to you about something.

Hank watches Cynthia and Benson walk away and follows Elliot to his desk.

HANK

What about?

STABLER

We need you to give us a DNA sample.

HANK

What? Why?

STABLER

We need it to rule you out as a suspect since you had intercourse with Cynthia earlier this morning.

HANK

Oh alright.

STABLER

You just have to go down to our lab and they'll take a swab.

HANK

Okay no problem.

Cynthia and Olivia return from the interview room and Hank gets up to greet her.

HANK (CONT'D)

We all set?

BENSON

Yeah you can go. We'll call you if we need anything else.

Hank and Cynthia exit the squad.

STABLER

She give you anything else?

BENSON

Nope. Didn't see his face or any tattoos and he didn't say anything.

Munch approaches them holding a piece of paper.

MUNCH

Hey guys check this out. I just found out that one of the other owner of the apartment upstairs is a registered sex offender convicted for raping a teenage girl.

CRAGEN

Add his picture to the board.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

**Dominance: ACT TWO**

**

* * *

**

FADE IN

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING HALLWAY-DAY

Munch and Fin KNOCK LOUDLY on an apartment door. GARY, a scruffy looking man in his thirties, opens the door.

GARY

Who are you?

Munch and Fin flash their badges.

FIN

Detectives.

GARY

I didn't do nothing.

FIN

We didn't say you did. Guilty conscience?

GARY

People are always accusing me of things I didn't do.

MUNCH

Well you were convicted of rape so I guess it wasn't all baseless.

FIN

Speaking of, where were you this morning?

GARY

Here.

FIN

Alone?

GARY

Don't got no girlfriend.

MUNCH

Figures.

GARY

Why?

FIN

A girl was raped downstairs.

GARY

(defensively)

I didn't do it! You can't pin that on me.

FIN

Why not? You're a rapist aren't ya?

GARY

I ain't into that no more, I've got a job, I'm clean.

MUNCH

If you've got a job then why aren't you at work?

GARY

I work nights.

MUNCH

Where?

GARY

A warehouse in the meat packing district, I'll give you the number.

MUNCH

Did you hear anything this morning?

GARY

I'm a heavy sleeper.

FIN

Figures.

(beat)

We're running the DNA on the rape, if it comes back as you you're gonna be real sorry you jerked us around.

GARY

I got nothing to hide.

MUNCH

Don't leave town.

Gary closes the door and Munch and Fin head back down the stairs and pass the apartment where the attack occurred.

FIN

He definitely had access.

MUNCH

Yeah but it's the same as the apartment owner, too obvious. He's not gonna rape a girl in his own building.

FIN

I wouldn't put it past him.

They exit the apartment building.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY STREET-DAY

Benson and Stabler are canvassing the area. They are exiting a coffee shop down the street from the crime scene.

BENSON

We hit every business within a three block radius and no one ever even remembers seeing a dog walker that goes there everyday. Doesn't anyone pay attention to their surroundings?

STABLER

Not as closely as we do, which, according to my children, is way too much.

BENSON

Your radar is a little sensitive.

STABLER

MY radar?

BENSON

What?

STABLER

You're the one freaking out about a guy texting you too much.

BENSON

I just think it's a bit stalker-ish.

STABLER

(amused)

Oh now he's a stalker?

BENSON

Okay maybe not a stalker but he definitely wants to be in control.

STABLER

And you're not about to let that happen.

BENSON

(quickly)

No.

(beat, considering)

Wait, don't put this on me.

STABLER

Put what on you?

BENSON

Now you're saying I'M the controlling one.

STABLER

No I just think you like to be the one in charge. You're a cop. It's your nature.

BENSON

I just don't think I should have to answer to him.

STABLER

I don't think that's what he's doing. He's just trying to talk to you, you're not exactly easy to get to know.

BENSON

Okay but don't you think the picture of the flower was a bit much?

STABLER

Whatever you say Liv, just try to be nice to him tonight.

BENSON

I can't promise anything.

They reach their car and get inside.

INT. CRIME LAB-DAY

Munch and Fin arrive at the lab and find the lab tech, DENNIS, running their DNA.

MUNCH

Any results yet?

DENNIS

You've got two sets of DNA in the kit.

FIN

One's the boyfriend's, they had sex in the morning.

DENNIS

Right. And the other is unknown. Not in the system.

MUNCH

Well that rules out our sexual predator upstairs neighbor.

FIN

Anything else we can go on?

DENNIS

No, she didn't have any DNA under her nails. If you bring me a suspect I can match the DNA of course.

MUNCH

Yeah now it's just a matter of obtaining samples from our plethora of suspects.

FIN

Thanks man.

DENNIS

No problem.

They exit the lab.

EXT. VICTIM'S APARTMENT-DAY

Benson and Stabler approach Cynthia's apartment building and run into her and another man, MARC, leaving the building holding hands.

STABLER

Now who is that?

BENSON

I have no idea.

Benson and Stabler approach them on the stairs of the building.

BENSON (CONT'D)

Cynthia.

CYNTHIA

(surprised)

Detectives, what're you doing here?

BENSON

We came to talk about the case, who's this?

CYNTHIA

Uh this is Marc.

STABLER

You two look pretty cosy.

CYNTHIA

He's my ex-boyfriend.

STABLER

Doesn't look like an ex to me.

CYNTHIA

We're still close.

BENSON

How close?

MARC

None of your business.

STABLER

Actually it is our business.

Stabler goes up a few stairs to be even with Marc.

MARC

Care to explain?

STABLER

Well you know your friend here was attacked yesterday...sexually.

MARC

Yeah.

STABLER

Cynthia, when was the last time you and Marc were 'close' before your attack?

MARC

How is that your business?

STABLER

Because we may need a DNA sample from you.

MARC

No way.

STABLER

Why you have something to hide?

CYNTHIA

Please just leave us alone!

BENSON

We can't do that Cynthia. You two are gonna have to come with us so we can get this all straightened out.

MARC

(angrily)

Am I under arrest?

STABLER

Not yet, don't push it.

Benson and Stabler escort them to their car and get them inside.

INT. SVU INTERVIEW ROOM-DAY

Olivia is questioning Cynthia who is seated at the table with a cup of coffee.

BENSON

Cynthia, when was the last time you had sex with Marc before your attack?

CYNTHIA

(quietly)

The night before.

BENSON

And you didn't think to tell us this before?

CYNTHIA

I didn't know it was important.

BENSON

We have to rule him out for the DNA evidence! And he could be a suspect!

CYNTHIA

He wouldn't hurt me.

BENSON

Well does Hank know that you're still so close with your ex-boyfriend.

CYNTHIA?

No. You're not going to tell him are you?

BENSON

No but are you sure he doesn't know?

CYNTHIA

He has no idea. Marc and I get together while he's at work.

BENSON

Lovely.

(beat)

Did you and Marc use a condom the night before your attack?

CYNTHIA

No, we never do. I'm on the pill.

BENSON

And you didn't use one with Hank that morning.

CYNTHIA

No.

BENSON

Do you know if your attacker was wearing a condom?

Cynthia thinks for a moment.

CYNTHIA

I'm not sure. I never saw his...you know.

BENSON

You don't remember feeling one?

CYNTHIA

It all happened so fast...

INT. SVU INTERROGATION ROOM #1-DAY

Stabler is questioning Marc who is not happy to be there.

STABLER

So if you're still sleeping with Cynthia then why'd you break up?

MARC

I didn't wanna be in a relationship.

STABLER

I see so you don't mind if she's in a relationship, you're just in it for the sex?

MARC

That's right.

STABLER

It doesn't bother you that she's screwing another guy hours after being with you?

MARC

Are you trying to get me to confess to something because its not gonna work.

STABLER

Do you have something to confess to?

MARC

No.

STABLER

Then give me a DNA sample.

MARC

Why should I?

STABLER

So we can rule you out as a suspect.

MARC

Fine. Whatever, but it's gonna say that we had sex.

Stabler goes to the door and opens it for Dennis. Dennis approaches Marc with a swab.

DENNIS

Open up.

Marc opens his mouth and Dennis takes a swab.

STABLER

Can you put a rush on that?

DENNIS

No problem.

MARC

Can I see Cynthia now?

Stabler escorts Marc out of the interrogation room and into-

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Where Benson and Cynthia are at Benson's desk.

MARC

Ready to go babe?

CYNTHIA

Yeah.

Cynthia and Marc leave the squad. Benson, Munch, Stabler, Fin and Cragen congregate at the white board.

BENSON

You get anything out of him?

STABLER

They had sex the night before, no condom. He gave up a DNA sample but all that will prove is that they had sex.

(beat)

You get anything?

BENSON

Same story. She doesn't know if the attacker wore a condom.

CRAGEN

Well there are only two sets of DNA in the rape kit so our options are: the boyfriend did it, the ex did it, or a stranger did it with a condom.

FIN

Does the boyfriend know that she's steppin' out?

BENSON

She says that he doesn't know.

FIN

Better make sure of that.

BENSON

Let's get the DNA results before we blow her cover.

MUNCH

It's our job to hide her infidelity?

BENSON

No but it's not our job to out her either.

INT. CRIME LAB-DAY

Munch, Fin, Stabler and Benson are all there waiting on the results. Dennis is at the computer.

DENNIS

Wow four detectives, high profile case?

FIN

More like a high volume victim.

BENSON

Did you get a match?

DENNIS

Well we already knew that one of the samples was the boyfriend and the other sample matches the last one you brought in, the ex.

(beat)

Is that good or bad news?

STABLER

We have no idea.

(beat)

We'll pick up the boyfriend you two go get the ex.

FIN

Got it.

INT. SVU INTERROGATION ROOM #1-DAY

Munch and Fin are questioning Marc.

MUNCH

Where were you Tuesday morning at ten?

MARC

At work.

FIN

And where is that?

MARC

A coffee shop on 5th.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Benson and Stabler are questioning Hank at their desks.

STABLER

Where were you Tuesday morning at ten?

HANK

Why?

STABLER

We just need to account for everyone's whereabouts at the time of the attack.

HANK

Am I a suspect?

BENSON

Do you want to be?

(beat)

Where were you?

HANK

At work.

STABLER

Where's that?

HANK

Rickert Smith Accounting Firm on 9th and Lex.

STABLER

Do you know about Cynthia and Marc?

HANK

Her ex?

STABLER

Think again.

HANK

What're you talking about?

STABLER

They've been sleeping together.

Cynthia comes rushing into the squadroom and sees Hank seated in front of Benson and Stabler.

CYNTHIA

Hank...what're you doing here?

HANK

(angry)

You're cheating on me?

CYNTHIA

Hank, I-

Hank gets up at storms over to her, Stabler and Benson are right behind him.

HANK

With that loser ex of yours? For how long?

CYNTHIA

Hank, I'm sorry I-

Hank grabs her and shakes her.

HANK

How long?

Stabler steps him and pulls Hank off of her.

STABLER

Okay that's enough.

Stabler signals for a uniform to come over.

STABLER (CONT'D)

Put him in the cage to cool down.

The uniform takes Hank away and Benson leads Cynthia to her desk and sits her down. Benson sits on the chair in front of her.

CYNTHIA

You told him? You said you wouldn't!

BENSON

Cynthia, we had to. He could've been the one that attacked you.

CYNTHIA

He wouldn't hurt me!

STABLER

He just shook you!

CYNTHIA

He's upset.

BENSON

Well what about Marc?

CYNTHIA

What about him?

BENSON

Could he have done this?

CYNTHIA

No! They love me.

BENSON

Just calm down for a minute and think for me. Was there anything about the attacker that was...familiar? The way he smelled, moved, touched you?

CYNTHIA

No I told you, it all happened so fast.

Cynthia gets up and runs out of the squadroom. They let her go.

STABLER

Interesting line of questioning.

BENSON

Spoken like a man whose only ever been with his wife.

STABLER

What's Craig's signature? Or have you not let him have control in that department yet?

BENSON

None of your business, El.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

**Dominance.**

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Munch, Fin, Cragen, Benson, Cabot and Stabler are gathered at their desks hatching a game plan.

CABOT

So it could feasibly be either one of them.

STABLER

My money's on Hank, did you see him explode when he found out she was cheating?

FIN

I don't know, this Marc guy is playing it cool but his alibi isn't bulletproof.

CABOT

Well at this point I need a confession to bring charges on either of them since the DNA evidence can all be explained away.

BENSON

We'll just have to crack one of them.

CRAGEN

Get back in there.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1-DAY

Munch and Fin continue to interrogate Marc.

MUNCH

So you got to work Monday morning around eleven right?

MARC

No. I told you I was already there at ten.

MUNCH

Oh right my mistake.

FIN

And when was the last time you saw Cynthia?

MARC

Sunday night.

FIN

When you had sex with her?

MARC

Yeah.

MUNCH

And you still expect us to believe that it doesn't bother you that she's sleeping with another guy while she's sleeping with you?

MARC

I don't care what you believe, it's the truth. Why would I rape her?

FIN

Because you were jealous!

MARC

I'm not the jealous type.

FIN

I sure as hell wouldn't be cool with my girl screwing someone else on the side.

MARC

Then you're obviously not secure in your masculinity.

FIN

Care to elaborate on that?

MARC

Who cares if she's screwing someone else? That just means someone else has to deal with her all her crap and I just get the goods.

MUNCH

So why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?

MARC

Exactly.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2-DAY

Benson and Stabler pace around Hank while they question him.

BENSON

So where were you Monday morning?

HANK

At work. I told you that already.

STABLER

You seem a little on edge there Hank.

HANK

Wouldn't you be if you found out your girlfriend was cheating on you?

STABLER

I'd be furious.

HANK

I am.

STABLER

I'd probably break up with her.

HANK

I will.

Benson leans in close to Hank.

BENSON

I might even try to get revenge.

Hank stands up.

HANK

I didn't rape her!

Stabler shoves him back down into his sit.

STABLER

Sit down.

HANK

Why would I rape her?

BENSON

Because you found out she was cheating and you weren't gonna stand for that.

HANK

You just told me she was cheating today!

BENSON

That is true, El. We just told him today.

(beat)

I guess he just couldn't keep her satisfied in the bedroom.

HANK

Shut up!

STABLER

Well did you see the other guy?

BENSON

I'd date him.

HANK

Stop it.

STABLER

And he didn't even notice that she was cheating for months!

HANK

I work late!

STABLER

Where'd you think she was Sunday night?

Hank pauses for a moment considering.

HANK

(stammering)

She said she was visiting her mother.

BENSON

What time did she get home.

HANK

I don't know I was asleep.

STABLER

Or you followed her that night and saw that she was cheating on you and you raped her Monday morning to get back at her!

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Cragen and Cabot are watching the interrogation.

CABOT

Go in for the kill.

CRAGEN

They will, he's getting riled up.

BENSON (O.S.)

C'mon you're not stupid, you had to know she was cheating.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Benson sits on the table next to Hank. Stabler continues to circle.

BENSON

Didn't you ever smell him on her? His masculine cologne that you could never pull off.

Hank stands up enraged.

HANK

Yes I did! I smelled his disgusting cologne on her and followed her Sunday night and saw them go into his apartment together.

STABLER

What'd you do about it?

HANK

I stayed outside for over an hour and waited for her to come out and I got home before her and when she came in she said she had been with her mother the whole time.

STABLER

And you couldn't stand for that.

HANK

She's mine!

Hank kicks his chair across the room and goes to pick up the other one across the table. He grabs it and starts banging it against the table.

HANK (CONT'D)

She's mine! He can't have her!

Stabler grabs him from behind and immobilizes his arms. Benson grabs the chair away from him. Stabler pulls his arms behind him and cuffs him.

STABLER

Hank Masters you are under arrest for the rape and assault of Cynthia Wells. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

Stabler escorts him out of the interrogation room and into-

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM-DAY-CONTINUOUS

STABLER

You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you.

Stabler and Hank pass Cabot and Cragen on the way to the cage. Benson stays behind.

BENSON

How was that?

CABOT

All I needed.

BENSON

I didn't think he had it in him.

CRAGEN

I guess love will do crazy things to you.

BENSON

That isn't love.

INT. COURT ROOM-DAY

Judge Petrovski is residing over the bail hearing for Hank Masters. TREVOR LANGEN is his attorney and Cabot is there for the people. A BAILIFF reads the charges.

BAILIFF

Hank Masters one count rape in the first degree, one count assault in the second degree.

TREVOR LANGAN

Trevor Langan for the defense your honor.

CABOT

Alexandra Cabot for the people.

JUDGE PETROVSKI

How do you plead?

HANK

Not guilty.

JUDGE PETROVSKI

Where are we on bail?

CABOT

The people request three hundred thousand your honor.

TREVOR LANGAN

That's a bit excessive.

CABOT

He planned and executed a revenge rape against his girlfriend.

TREVOR LANGAN

Allegedly.

CABOT

And he can afford it.

JUDGE PETROVSKI

Enough, enough. Bail is set at three hundred thousand cash or bond. Next case.

Cabot and Langen gather their papers. Langen hands her a motion.

CABOT

A motion already?

TREVOR LANGAN

Affirmative defense.

CABOT

He confessed.

TREVOR LANGAN

Just read the motion.

CABOT

Surely your not going with insanity.

TREVOR LANGAN

Extreme emotional distress.

CABOT

He thoroughly planned this out.

TREVOR LANGAN

He was consumed with rage and shouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Langan walks away, Cabot opens the motion.

END OF ACT THREE

Okay people, here's where I need some help as I've never written a court scene before. I plan to have Huang testify that the defense is crap and Langan will put up another doctor saying its feasible. And maybe I'll have Benson or Stabler testify? I need some reviews!


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Cabot, Cragen, Benson, and Stabler are gathered at their desks.

BENSON

There's no way this was an act of blind rage. He planned it too well.

CABOT

Wait, didn't you say he lashed out when you told him that Cynthia had cheated on him?

STABLER

Yeah he grabbed her and shook her.

CABOT

Well that was quite the performance considering he already knew about it.

CRAGEN

Looks like we've got quite the actor on our hands.

CABOT

I'll just have to use his skill against him.

INT. COURT ROOM-DAY

Cynthia is testifying. Trevor Langan is questioning her.

TREVOR LANGEN

Ms. Wells, was Hank a good boyfriend?

CYNTHIA

I guess.

TREVOR LANGEN

Did he remember your anniversary?

CYNTHIA

Yeah.

TREVOR LANGEN

Your birthday?

CYNTHIA

Yes.

TREVOR LANGEN

Ever buy you flowers?

CABOT

Objection, what's the point of this?

JUDGE PETROVSKI

Move it along counselor.

TREVOR LANGEN

Did Hank ever do anything to make you believe he was capable of violence.

CYNTHIA

No, he was always really sweet.

TREVOR LANGEN

So it was a surprise to you to find out that he had raped you.

CYNTHIA

Yes, I never would have thought he was capable of such a thing.

TREVOR LANGEN

Thank you, Cynthia.

Cabot stands up to question her.

CABOT

Cynthia how long had you and Hank been dating?

CYNTHIA

Just over a year.

CABOT

So not that long.

CYNTHIA

I guess not.

CABOT

So would it be fair to say that maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought you did?

CYNTHIA

I guess.

CABOT

Would you describe his attack on you as violent?

CYNTHIA

Yes, very. He put his hand over my mouth, forced me inside the apartment and violently raped me.

CABOT

Did you ever see his face?

CYNTHIA

No he kept it hidden from me.

CABOT

And you didn't know it was him until the detectives told you that he had confessed correct?

CYNTHIA

Yes.

CABOT

Wow, and you had been dating him for a year. That must've taken some planning on his part.

Trevor Langan stands.

TREVOR LANGEN

Objection!

CABOT

Withdrawn. No more questions.

Cabot returns to her table.

CABOT (CONT'D)

The people call Detective Olivia Benson.

Benson walks to the witness seat and sits down. The bailiff approaches her.

BAILIFF

Raise your right hand.

She does.

BAILIFF (CONT'D)

Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?

BENSON

I do.

Cabot approaches her.

CABOT

Detective, what was your first impression of Hank Masters?

TREVOR LANGEN

Objection, Detective Benson's impression of my client is not relevant.

CABOT

Detective Benson's job entails reading people, I just want the jury to hear her initial reading of the defendant.

JUDGE PETROVSKI

I'll allow it.

BENSON

I thought he was possessive.

CABOT

In what way?

BENSON

He wouldn't allow me to get a statement from Cynthia after her attack.

CABOT

Wouldn't allow you?

BENSON

He forced me out of her hospital room.

CABOT

Were you present when Mr. Masters was told that Cynthia was cheating on him?

BENSON

Yes.

CABOT

How did he take the news?

BENSON

Badly. He jumped from his seat and forcefully shook Cynthia. My partner had to restrain him.

CABOT

But you later found out that he already knew that she had been cheating.

BENSON

Yes we found that out during his interrogation.

CABOT

So he was faking the entire scene?

TREVOR LANGEN

Objection!

CABOT

Nothing further.

INT. DONNELLY'S OFFICE-NIGHT

Cabot sits across from DONNELLY at her desk, both have drinks in their hands.

DONNELLY

Sounds like it's going well.

CABOT

It could still go either way.

DONNELLY

Who does the defense have up next?

CABOT

Hank.

DONNELLY

You're going to have to go for it. Piss him off enough to get him to say he planned it.

CABOT

And if he doesn't then I put his rage on display for the jury.

DONNELLY

Are you sure he planned it?

CABOT

He had to.

DONNELLY

Then it's your only choice.

INT. COURT ROOM-DAY

Hank is in the witness chair being questioned by Trevor.

TREVOR LANGEN

Mr. Masters, have you ever been in trouble with the police?

HANK

I got in a bar fight in college.

TREVOR LANGEN

Were you arrested?

HANK

No, the other guy dropped the charges.

TREVOR LANGEN

Have you had any other anger management problems in the past?

HANK

I've always had a bad temper.

TREVOR LANGEN

Your girlfriend claims that she never knew you to have a bad temper.

HANK

I kept it under control.

TREVOR LANGEN

Until you found out she was cheating on you.

HANK

I couldn't believe it. I was blinded with rage. I loved her so much.

TREVOR LANGEN

Do you remember what happened?

HANK

Not entirely. I snapped.

TREVOR LANGEN

Thank you.

Trevor returns to his seat. Cabot approaches Hank.

CABOT

You just snapped.

HANK

Yes.

CABOT

When did you find out that Cynthia was cheating on you.

HANK

Sunday night.

CABOT

The night before you raped her.

HANK

Yes.

CABOT

How did you find out?

HANK

I followed her to his apartment and waited outside.

CABOT

You didn't confront her when she came out?

HANK

No I didn't want to lose control.

CABOT

When the detectives told you that Cynthia had been cheating you already knew didn't you?

HANK

Yes.

CABOT

So why put on the show?

HANK

Because then they would think that I had planned to attack her.

CABOT

But you did plan it.

HANK

No I didn't!

CABOT

Then why didn't you confront her outside of her lover's apartment?

HANK

I don't know.

CABOT

Why didn't you confront her when she got home that night and lied to you about where she had been?

HANK

I-

CABOT

I'll tell you why, because you wanted to hurt her. Regain control.

HANK

(angrily)

No I just snapped!

CABOT

But you had the presence of mind not to let her see your face.

HANK

I couldn't let her see my face!

CABOT

Why not?

HANK

(enraged)

Because then she'd tell the cops it was me!

CABOT

So you made sure you attacked her from behind.

HANK

Yes!

CABOT

Because then you'd get away with it because you had sex that morning.

HANK

Yes! I made sure we had sex that morning so that when they found my DNA inside of her it could be explained!

CABOT

So you did plan the attack!

HANK

She had to learn her lesson. She belonged to me!

CABOT

No further questions your honor.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-EVENING

Benson, Stabler, Cragen, Munch, and Fin are at their desks working. Benson's phone RINGS.

BENSON

(on the phone)

Benson.

(beat)

That's great, thanks for calling.

(to the squad)

That was Cabot, Hank was found guilty on all charges.

MUNCH

I guess his little outburst in court was the nail in his coffin.

CRAGEN

Alright, I'd say that makes for a successful week. You guys get outta here.

Munch and Fin grab their coats and leave. Benson and Stabler shuffle paper around and get up to leave.

STABLER

Another date tonight?

BENSON

No, uh he dumped me. Said I didn't let him in enough.

STABLER

He just didn't take the time.

(beat)

Wanna grab a drink?

BENSON

Sure.

They put their coats on and walk out of the squadroom.

STABLER

His loss, Liv.

BENSON

Thanks, El.

End of show.

**Please Review, I need feedback if I'm thinking of including this in my portfolio. Thanks!**


End file.
